Minato is Alive
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Minato is back from the dead and is reunited with his 16 year old son. Just after the war. Out of sequence. I have a story similar to this, as I love writing about Minito coming back. T for saftey.


"Who shall be the next hokage?" The question was raised and everyone at the table thought about that question. It was such a hard question to deal with. The answers were endless, before anyone could answer a soft yellow light came flooding in and there sat the fourth hokage who had died over 16 years ago.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the dead man. Shukaku stood up at seeing his friend alive. Minato smiled at Nara. Nara was completely stunned by his friends presence. He should be dead, but he wasn't and for now he was happy.

"Until Tsunade is back on her feet. I'll take over. Shukaku you know your post right," Minato said picking up the hogake's jacket and putting it on. He stretched his arm out then gave everyone a smile.

"So how is my boy?" Shukaku bit his lip. He didn't know Minato was a father. The blonde male laughed before shaking his head, "Blonde hair...blue eyes...a knuckle head...hero of the village," at that Shukaku smiled at the news. Naruto was his boy.

"He's okay, I guess. When did you become a father?" He asked walking over to his friend.

"The day the nine tails attacked," Shukaku could only nod his head then allowed his old time friend tocrun to find his son, that he hadn't seen in like ever.

Minato found his son battered and bruised by a red haired female. He pushed the woman aside then got onto his knee to check over his son. The hokage noticed that Sai was holding onto his friend tightly while staring at the fourth.

"You are reckless. Getting beat up is not gonna help is it?" Naruto could only smile before falling onto the males shoulder. He began to heal his wounds until the male was conscious again. Naruto was still badly injured but at least he was able to talk to his son.

"How? How? How are you alive?" Naruto asked with tears building. "Am I dreaming?" Minato laughed pulling Naruto into a hug. Naruto could feel his fathers heartbeat, it was beating faster than average but it was still pulsing.

"I assume it has to so with Nagato's resurrection. I wasn't yet out your system so I was resurrected, I also claimed Hokage again. Isn't that nice?" Sai was staring at the two before dropping to his knees. He was confused with everything.

"Sai this is my dad, dad this is Sai, a member of team seven," Naruto said turning to Sai for once had an expression on his face. Minato smiled at the boy before turning back to his son. He helped him up then with the help of Sai led him to a medical site.

As the three walked Minato noticed that everyone would stop and stare at him, but what else were they gonna do. Once Naruto was getting seen to Minato left and found Shukaku who smiled at him.

"There is a father, son meal tonight. You should come. He's never been. Shikamaru told me how much Naruto envied the sons who got to go to these dinners," Minato nodded his head then took a seat on a bench.

"I would love to go. It would be nice. Shukaku, keep an eye out for Danzo. He looked pretty peeved that I showed up," The Nara could only laugh.

"We weren't expecting the dead to come in like that, but don't worry," Minato smiled before leaving for a bit.

* * *

Naruto sat at a table with sons and fathers all around him. The experience was all to new to him. Shikaumaru was opposite him frowning as to why he was here. Naruto didn't tell anyone, he wasn't gonna start boasting. Sakura and Ino were close. Though they weren't male, but it was for Shinobi and their father. The two were glaring at him for some time.

Naruto felt really awkward for being there. He felt really out of place. He heard people gasp and he looked up to see his dad walking over in his usual blue jumpsuit and his fourth hogake jacket. He looked to Naruto before walking over and patting his head.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruro smiled before looking down.

"It's okay," he said ending the discussion quickly. He looked up to Shikamaru who was gawking at Minato and Naruto. Minato could only laugh at the boys reaction. Everyone's reaction was the same.

"Shukaku, I went to see Tsunade and Shizuni, while the 5th is re-cooperating Shizuni doesn't mind us being in charge," Shikamaru looked to the fourth hokage then spoke up.

"How do you know about Lady Tsunade and Shizuni. I know that your sensi was Jiraya and that they were close but still," Minato smiled.

"When I sealed the nine tails within Naurto. Some of my chakra was still there, well basically I saw everything that Naruto saw. Good thing he hasn't..."He said to Shukaku who could only laugh at the idea.

"But...there was a few things I didn't want to see," Shukaku and Shikamaru frowned before Minato continued. "For example, my sons first kiss and his second, both by the same guy," Shikamaru blushed before laughing.

"Dad, that is so un cool. I was sure everyone forgot about that and they didn't know about the second time," Naruto pouted looking away embarressed.

"You and Sasuke kissed twice," Shikamaru laughed making Naruto blush harder. Both times were accidental and it wasn't like he enjoyed them. Sakura walked over to Naruto before punching his arm.

Naruto and Minato looked to Sakura who was blushing deeply. She was confused about this situation. Minato could only laugh, as Sakura reminded him of Kushina and with that thought Minato stood up, making everyone watch as he left in a rush, his hair covering his eyes.

Inoichi, Chozen and Shibi rushed over to Shukaku, "Is he?" Inoichi asked making Shukaku nod. Sakura and Naruto were both confused as to why he left so suddenly.

"Sakura it is nothing personal. Minato just came back from the dead, and now he isn't with the love of his life, it kind of got to him. You remind him a lot of Kushina. She was the nine tails before they sealed it within Naruto," Sakura looked down feeling bad.

Chozen looked down then looked back to the group, "Imagine if that was us in his shoes. We'd be devistated just as much. He is reunited with his son, yet he lose's his wife. He must be in a turmoil," The other three nodded their heads. It must have been hard for him, even to put the tailed beast within his own son.

Shukaku watched as Naruto stood up and walked out to find his dad. He found him in the Hokage's office staring at the ceiling. When hearing footsteps Minato looked to see his son who had a sad expression.

"Dad, are you okay?" Minato looked to his son before nodding his head slowly

"I never expected to come back alive, to meet you and your friends. To become Hokage again and to be with out Kushina," Naruto walked over to his dad who stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll be okay. I have you now," Minato led Naruto back to the father and son meal, where they chatted happily, they also spoke about Naruto's birth and how the first time Minato got to hold his son was when he was catching up after he had been thrown in the air with a paper bomb on him.

Everyone had gathered round to hear the story of his death and the birth of Naruto. Everyone had warmed up to Naruto after he saved the village from Pain, and after hearing about his birth and his fathers death, it was more saddening to hear that they had given the boy such a hard time.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji were especially intrigued with the story, as they never knew. Naruto was even interested in the story of his own birth. He never once bothered to know about his parents or his birth.

After the meal, everyone went out to help with building the village again. Naruto and Sai were helping to create a house with the help of Minato who was helping out. Kakashi and Yamato walked over to help. They knew that they had gotten a new Hokage but that was it.

When Kakashi and Yamato helped to lift the wood onto the roof, they looked over to see Minato helping with a smile. Both jumped backwards and stared at them for some time. The three dropped the wood to the floor. Naruto sat down down his hands clasped together.

Minato smiled at his son, then watched as orange rings circled his eyes. Naruto picked up the heavy piece of wood and placed it onto the top. Minato laughed as he helped his son to hit the nails onto the board.

When it came to night time Minato went to sleep in his sons room. He closed his eyes and was great full that he was alive.

* * *

**I wrote another story similar to this one. The time sequence in this is off, but it's my story my rules, haha, please review**.


End file.
